Negación, de por vida
by FreeDom free -me
Summary: Sirius va a casarse, pero a pesar de ello ama a Remus exageradamente. Remus al mismo tiempo ama a Sirius, pero la forma en la que lo confiesa y la reaccion de este, le dan a entender otras cosas... S&R Un capítulo. Preparaos para llorar.


Es un único capítulo, tiene alrededor de 5000 palabras, es largo, es... distinto a todos los que he leído hasta ahora, llevaba tiempo con la idea, pero no me decidí de escribirlo ya que estoy con varios mas también de Remus y Sirius que aun no he acabado, como Promesa Eterna, es que en mi opinion el mejor de todos, que esta parado actualmente y en proceso. En esta historia de amor, vais a descubrir otro punto de vista, muy triste, pero sincero, y que dura para siempre.

Creedme, Promesa Eterna no es igual xD

Esta historia esta hecha para conmoverse. Estoy segura de que a muchos les gustará, a otros no.

Si quereis me podeis dejar algun Review, o no, estoy segura de que la malloría me dijan, joder que triste. Bueno era mi ánimo en ese momento.

Esperé a escribirla a que en algun momento estuviera baja de moral, y por fin me ha llegado el momento, solo deseo que lo disfruteis tanto como yo haberlo escrito.

Ya sabeis eso de "ningun personaje me pertenece... bla bla bla..." pues eso, ojalá que os guste muchisimo.  
Un beso muy fuerte, en especial a aquellos que me dejen un review xD

Hasta otra historia mia!

Si quereis leer algo bueno, y muy bonito de estos dos, os recomiendo varias historias: "Amor en luna llena", "Te recordare, lo juro" , "10 días contigo" y "Virgin Crisis" esos son mis preferidos, así que os los recomiendo energicamente. Este último es... diferente, único. Son historias que ya me he leido varias veces, ya me comentareis si os gustan o no. Un besazo a todos

NEGACIÓN, DE POR VIDA

Parecía mentira, ese año, se habría propuesto contárselo, pero no había podido, ¿era que tanto le confundía a veces? ¿O es que le daba una vergüenza atroz? Era más bien lo segundo y lo peor es que lo sabía, desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts se había estado llevando prácticamente todas las noches a una chica a la cama, James, se acostumbró, y empezó a copiarlo un poco, bueno él al menos solo eran los fines de semana, no le extrañaba que Lili no le hiciera ni puñetero caso, se lo tenía incluso merecido, pero es que Sirius era de otro planeta, o al menos eso demostraba ser.

Y ya no tenía tiempo, había llegado, el momento catastrófico de decírselo, él le quería, y por si fuera poco era su mejor amigo, desde luego además de licántropo y de sangre mestiza, estaba enamorado de un chico que en cima de ser su amigo, era el gran Sirius Black.

Lo que al parecer Remus Lupin no sabía es que desde el día, en que empezó a tirarse a todas aquellas tipas del colegio, solo lo había hecho por una única y excepcional causa, estaba enamorado de su amigo, no era el más cercano, ya que ese era James, pero el de los buenísimos consejos era Moony, su Moony, con esos ojitos dorados, y esa mirada penetrante, impasible, pero con tanto sufrimiento, con esa actitud comprensible, tolerante, pacífica, y esa personalidad abrumadora, amistosa, y porqué no decirlo también, inteligente y estudioso. Era el chico más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, y también apuesto, él tenía a su propio grupo de chicas detrás de él, cosa, que siempre negaba.

Ya quisiera o no, había llegado el día, la graduación, si no se lo decía ya, no cumplirá su propósito, y estaba bien decidido, hasta que lo vio entrar en el salón de graduaciones de Hogwarts, iba cogido del brazo de la que iba a ser su esposa, una chica brillante, igual a Remus, pero en chica, la diferencia es que ella era de sangre pura, aunque eso bien sabía Remus que no le importaba a Sirius, de Hufflepaff inteligente, y con buen corazón. Una chica que muchos desearían, y se la llevó el galán de Sirius Black. (OH por cierto, se me había olvidado comentar antes que el joven Sirius dispuesto de olvidarse de Remus de una vez por todas, se dedicó a conquistar a Evelin del mismo carácter que Remus, pero con un toque femenino, claro) Y volviendo a la visión de Remus... se le habían desbaratado los planes, y la seguridad que tenía se había ido corriendo, o había criado alas, porque ya no estaba, y no se lo iba a decir, no podía.

Evelin saludó a Remus con una gran sonrisa, si se conocía desde mucho tiempo, pero Remus jamás pensó que Sirius Black pudiera comprometerse tanto con una mujer, de hecho pensaba que jamás se enamoraría, pero el hecho de casarse, y de anunciarlo hacía tres días, cambiaba mucho las cosas. Por eso Remus al enterarse de este cambio en la vida de Black intentó decidirse, convencerse de que tenía que actuar ya, pero esa imagen, Sirius con una brillante sonrisa en la cara, la forma en que la miraba... Evelín era perfecta en todos los aspectos, una buena familia, la madre de Sirius seguro que estaría orgullosa, la familia de Evelín tenía una familia de sangre tan pura como la de Sirius, solo que no se preocupaban de ese hecho, simplemente había sido fruto de la casualidad, todos grandes brujos instalados en cargos del ministerio o medicos en San Mungo, de hecho Evelín iba a entrar para estudiar en San Mungo, el hospital mágico, mientras que Sirius entraría en el ministerio como Auror, sorprendentemente, había sacado suficiente nota para llegar. Pero volviendo a donde estábamos, la chica era perfecta, con mayúsculas, Remus nunca la había visto enfadada, ni ninguna cara larga, parecia totalmente compenetrada con Sirius, no se quejaba del humor tan agrio que tenía este a veces con los de Slytherin, ni miraba mal sus bromas, tampoco las aprovaba... solo que no las veía.

Y Sirius la miraba con muchisimo cariño, la trataba como si fuera una princesa, la mimaba como jamás había mimado a una mujer, la cuidaba tanto, como cuidaba de Remus... era la mejor forma de definir ese comportamiento protector, sincero, cariñoso, observador, interesado, comprensivo, atento.

Volviendo a donde estábamos, la graduación, el gran sueño de todos, menos de uno. Por fin, años de preparacion, espectativas, sueños, iban a conseguir lo que todos querían, muchos de ellos salían de allí no solo con su futuro profesional claro, sino también el sentimental, y no solo Sirius, tambien James iba con ideas de pedirle el matrimonio a Lily, él confiaba en que ahora que ya no estaba el colegio, que ella vería que es un hombre maduro con las espectativas claras, por fin cediera a darle una pequeña oportunidad. Peter tambien tenía una amiga, muy especial a la que le tenía un profundo cariño Amy, no era muy guapa, y tampoco muy lista, pero se le daban bien las cuentas, posiblemente acabara en Gringots... aunque necesitaria mucha suerte para eso. Del grupo, el único que quedaba sin pareja era Remus, pero es que él tenía unas ilusiones, y ni sus pretesiones para el curso se habían cumplido, ni tampoco para el tema sentimental.

Estaba claro que Remus, estaba perdido. Había decidido por sobre todas las cosas permanecer al lado de Albus contra la guerra que se avecinaba, por eso trabajaba de espia casi a horario completo con los demás licántropos que estaban a favor del Señor Oscuro y esta decision tan importante trastocaba su vida, sus notas habían bajado de forma exagerada, la poca atencion que podía prestarle a sus estudios le había pasado factura, aunque el bueno de Albus había movido hilos para que todos los profesores le dejarán un bonito notable alto en las asignaturas que peor llevaba. Sin duda, podía entrar en cualquier empleo que le gustara, aunque se decantaba por San Mungo, pero no era posible, la toma de partido en la guerra le imposibilitaba una vida "normal", no podía pasar demasiado tiempo con sus amigos, aunque cada uno iba a su propio royo, y no se daban demasiado cuenta de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer Remus, pensaban que tenía una pareja secreta, ellos esperaban que el joven se lo contara. Pero lo peor de todo, no eran las notas, al fin y al cabo, no estaban mal, sino su promesa, la que se hizo a principio de curso y que no iba a conseguir, la de confesarle a Black sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él se iba a casar, y era feliz, pero no podía dejarlo así.

Ese mismo día al terminar la graduacion, lo besos, los abrazos, las felicitaciones, y los buenos deseos entre unos y otros, Remus tuvo la oportunidad de estar a solas con Sirius: Remus salió del castillo a los terrenos, a pasear, necesitaba aire fresco, era de noche y a pesar de que el calor de la primavera era casi tangible, hacía sufiente fresco como para llevar una fina manga larga y la tunica de gala colgada del brazo, Sirius al ver marchar al joven licántropo, corrió hacia él y lo alcanzo al borde del lago.

- Que noche mas agradable, no crees?

- La verdad, es que si, ya va siendo hora de que comience a refrescar más, Sirius.

- Te veo... apagado, más serio de lo comun - Sin duda, lo suyo era ir al grano.

- Ya bueno... a veces la vida cuesta un poco más de lo normal

- ¿Qué coño te pasa con todos Remus? Se que ya no es igual que antes, pero a pesar de que todos tengamos nuestras parejas y de que hayamos madurado más... seguimos hablando de todo, no somos melosos cuando estamos con los demas, no entiendo porque te distancias, no se porque te alejas tanto de nosotros... Todos estamos aguantando mucho tu comportamiento, no nos gusta lo que estas haciendo y a mi mucho menos.

- Sirius, a ti no te importa lo que me pase o lo que me deje de pasar, es mi vida, hago lo que quiero.

- ¿Estas con alguien verdad? Estas con alguien y no quieres que sepamos quien es... ¿no será un Slytherin verdad? En realidad, no pasa nada si es así, ya sabes que hemos cambiado todos, el que más Prongs, no le hariamos nada, lo sabes. La acogeriamos bien, y seguro que podemos salir los ocho juntos, ir de copas... o de fiesta, tengo que saber si tienes pareja para invitarla a la boda, ya sabes que no queda demasiado para eso y quiero tenerlo todo preparado. Evelín esta muy ilusionada. - Remus reaccionó muy mal al cambio de conversación.

- ¿Evelín? ¡Sirius qué coño te pasa! Eres capullo o qué? Hace diez segundos hablabamos de nosotros y vuelves a meter a Evelín? Sabes? No, no tengo ninguna novia de Slytherin, no tengo a nadie a mi lado, que me quiera o que me mime, antes eras tu esa persona, pero desde que la conoces a ella... no sabes quien es Remus Lupin... he quedado tan relegado que no creo que recuerdes mi segundo nombre. - Sirius tenía la mirada fija en Remus, no movia ni un músculo, esta estupefacto - Y veo que estas muy interesado en saber que me pasa, de verdad lo quieres saber? Que estoy enamorado de la persona mas egocentrica, anormal, y estúpida del mundo! A mi me gusta llamarla Paddie, otros lo llaman Padfoot, pero quizá le recuerdes más por su nombre completo Sirius Orion Black, el que ya no va a ninguna parte sin su querida Evelín, aquella mujer que se parece tanto a mi fisicamente que antes preferiria sumergirme en toneladas de plata pura que verla y poder imaginarme a tu lado, viendo lo bien que quedariamos juntos. - Sirius respiraba muy lento, y intentaba interconectar las palabras con su significado - pero no es ella la causa de que ya no vaya con vosotos Sirius, no, ya he sufrido muchisimo, ella solo serían cinco agonizantes escalones más en mi vida, pero la verdaddera razon es que harto, de no servir para nada, de que mi vida solo sea un estorbo para todos, incluso para mi, he decidido convertirme en espía para Albus, quizá con un poco de suerte me descubran y me maten... así puede que acaben ya mis sufrimientos y mis noches sin dormir... todo. Pero no, aun no puedo dejar esta discusion así... sé que moriré, porque en esta guerra no hay más opciones que esa - se puso de puntillas y beso los labios de Sirius, muy descacio, de forma muy tierna, lo mejor que pudo cuando acabó exaló el aire y dijo - bien,ahora si que creo que no me queda nada más por hacer, este sería un buen momento para morir. Pero sabes que sería lo más duro de morir ahora? Que lo único que podría recordar como feliz, serían tus labios, pero mejor este recuerdo que ninguno, ¿no crees? - y sonrió de forma amarga, la más amarga de las sonrisas.

Sirius no pudo soportarlo, por fin respiraba... no quería creer lo que decía su pequeño y delicado licántropo, ¿Qué lo había dejado al margen de su vida? ¿Era eso lo que intentaba decir? Se le pasaron millones de cosas que decirle por la cabeza "yo tambien te quiero Remus", "Vuelve a besarme porfavor", "Te necesito a mi lado", "No quiero tener un mañana sin ti", "desearia pasar todas las lunas llenas que queden en nuestras vidas contigo abrazandote" ... pero no salió eso.

- No... - el dolor que sentía por las palabras de Remus hizo más efecto en el, y en esa noche tranquila, pues los sonidos de la fiesta y el gentío quedaban atrapados dentro del castillo, se oyó un fuerte golpe.

Remus tocó su labio inferior, y miró su mano, sangraba mucho, notaba el sabor a óxido y a sal en la boca, a hierro... y cuando levantó la vista de su mano ensangrentada, Sirius estaba volviendo al castillo rápido, casi corriendo. Remus se quedo allí y se labó las manos y la boca en el agua del lago.

Los meses pasan, la vida también... todo cambia y sigue su curso natural, las estaciones, la lluvia, preparativos de bodas... nuevas ideas de futuro, todo nuevo para los demas... excepto para un joven con ojeras y ojos dorados... que una vez más se levantaba recibiendo en gran golpe de todas las mañanas al descubrir que seguía siendo el mismo desgraciado de siempre, que todo seguia igual que ayer y antes de ayer.

Solo seguía teniendo relacion, muy distante, con James y Lily, había conocido ya al joven Harry, en 3 días cumpliría su primer año, sería un día muy feliz para todos, pero él no estaria allí, como tampoco estuvo el día de su nacimiento, ni en la boda de Sirius, que tambien esperaba un pequeño bebé como él... sabía por James que sería una niña, y que pensaba llamarla Selena, sonrió... hija de la luna... al parecer Sirius se alejaba más y más de él, y ponía más trabas en medio. Y sabía que Evelín no quería ese nombre para su hija, James le contó la fuerte discusion que tuvieron ellos dos, Sirius tuvo que quedarse a dormir con James durante dos semanas, al final, ella cedió, seguía siendo tan egoísta como siempre.

Se levantó de la cama y desayuno un poco de café, mientras lo servia, vio encima de la mesa las pastillas que usaba para dormir, se tomaba cuatro o cinco cada noche, excepto en luna llena, cuando se reunía con los demás licántropos liderados por Greyback, aquel que se ocupó de hacerle la vida un poco más dificil a Remus cuando era niño. Ya estaba acostumbrado a su apestosa presencia, a aquel ser tan sanguinario y destructivo, pero qué iba a hacer él, salvo seguir con sus ordenes.

Y el tiempo siguió con su trabajo, Remus ya no tomaba las pastillas, se estaba haciendo adicto, y había decidido por su bien dejarlas apartadas durante un tiempo, así que en consecuencia, no dormía, y estaba más demacrado que nunca, ya no había visto a ningun amigo suyo desde dos días despues del cumpleaños del pequeño Harry, tan guapo como siempre, y muy grande. La gente estaba muy extraña, todos actuaban demasiado raro, y se notaba en el ambiente una pesadez y un frio que se metía en el cuerpo de todos, Albus veía que llegaba la hora de la lucha, una guerra en la que en pleno campo de batalla encontraría sus peores temores, volver a ver a Sirius a la cara, y enfrentarse a Grayback, ese era su cometido.  
Como espía intentaba enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en las filas de Voldemort, pero a pesar de sus numerables intentos, no confiaban lo suficiente en él, y ya llevaba mucho tiempo creyendo que esta tarea era inutil, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? seguía ahí, esperando algún día poder darle una buena noticia a Albus que no fueran las incongeturas de siempre.

La casa ya comenzaba a estar un poco sucia, así que decidió arreglarla, lavar los platos y darse una ducyha que relajara sus musculos y desinfectara sus heridas, cada vez le costaba más que cicatrizaran por su mal estado anímico, Había perdido mucho peso, y el acohol que tomaba de forma cada vez más frecuente le debilitaba más de lo común, tenía una pinta espantosa, estaba seguro, esa es la razón de que dejara de ver a los Potter, que siempre le habían tratado con muchisimo cariño, dándole comidas calientes y el suficiente cariño como para sentir un calor familiar que desaparecía al irse de su casa y regresar a la suya.

Terminó con las tareas lo más rápido que pudo, y se hizo una comida se estas precalentadas, como siempre. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para intentar levantarse solo, lo único que buscaba era caer, como llevaba haciendo desde hacia muchisimo tiempo. Así que cogio un par de cubiertos, y la botella de whisky que dejó encima de la mesa, el microhondas sonó, y fue a sacar la comida, olía tan asquerosa como siempre. Levó el plato caliente a la mesa, y se sentó, dió un primer bocado. Vomitivo, como siempre, pero se metió otro... ya no tenía hambre, pero se obligó a meterse otro más en la boca y sono el timbre de la puerta.  
Por suerte había arreglado la casa, esperaba que fuera uno de los licántropos en busca de cobijo, así que no se alegró demasiado, y más bien se molestó por la interrupcion, pero fue a abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Peter, con el tenía menos contanto que con Sirius, y eso ya era mucho decir, no sabía nada de su vida. Estaba muerto de miedo, llegaba mordiendose las uñas y temblando de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Peter? Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- He hecho algo horrible, Remus, horrible...

- ¿El qué Peter? ¿Qué ocurre? anda pasa, no te quedes en la puerta...

- Nada, no he hecho nada! - y se desvaneció de allí

Remus, no sabía que hacer, Lily y James tenían un teléfono, para mantener relacion con la familia de Lily y con Remus, ya que no podía mandar lechuzas, así que provó a llamar... no contestó nadie, el telefono seguia sonando, y provó cinco veces más... nada. Provablemente hubieran salido, y aunque estaba muy preocupado se quedó allí sentado, y esperó lo más paciente que pudo.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, y esta vez corrió a la puerta y la abrió de par el par, con fuerza, el golpe que esta dió contra la pared retumbó en el cerebro de Remus, e hizo eco, no podía creer lo que veía. Ante la puerta, despaldas, había una animago con un fardo en los brazos, que se giró y entró sin decir nada, ni recibir una invitación, cerró la puerta tras de si con el pie, y tiró de Remus hasta sentarlo su propio sofá. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a hablar.

- Es Harry - dijo destapándolo y entregándoselo - ha pasado algo horrible Remus, y ha sido culpa mía, todo ha sido culpa mía, sabía que pasaría, lo sabía - Remus se estaba impacientando en el sofá, y lanzó una mirada al niño que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, y que dormía placidamente, inconciente de lo que pasaba.

- Sirius, ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué ha pasado?

- No tengo tiempo Remus, estoy seguro que dentro de un rato lo conocerás todo, pero antes escuchame - cogió al niño de los brazos de Remus y lo tumbó en el sofá contiguo, donde no había nadie, se sentó al lado de Remus. - Remus, quise decirte esto desde aquella noche en la graduación de Hogwarts - Remus puso cara de dolor, aun recorbada el puñetazo que recibio - no te pegue por lo que dijiste, bueno si, espera, te pegué por lo que dijiste respecto a que ya podías morir, y a que te había relegado, recuerdo cada una de tus palabras, se filtraron en mi memoría, esperé a que vinieras y me ofrecieras una disculpa - remus intentó hablar - calla, dejame acabar, no recibí nada, y pensé que ya no querrías saber nada más de mi, así que seguí con mi vida, y no te molesté, estaba convencido de que sin mi, tu vida continuaría funcionando, nadie me dijo nada de si estabas bien o mal, no supe nada de ti, así que intuí que te iba muy bien, y que eras un hombre casado y con una buena familia, por lo que veo - dijo mirando la botella de alcohol encima de la mesa - me equivocaba. He venido aquí, contigo para varias cosas, la más importante, era dejarte a Harry a tu cuidado, no tardarás en saber todo lo que ha ocurrido. La segunda era mirarte a los ojos, y decirte que jamas he dejado de quererte, que en mi vida solo has existido tu, y que me casé con Evelín porque pensaba que ya no me querrías despues de aquello, la busqué a ella porque era idéntica a ti, cuando la miro, me recuerda a ti, te veo a ti, la pequeña que se llamará Selene estoy convencido de que sabes que espero una hija, se llamará así por ti, será la hija de la luna, tu hija Remus, la que inspirará con suerte todas mis noches y me dará alegrias, la que será como si fuera nuestra hija - Remus volvió a abrir la boca, y Sirius la cerró con un profundo beso y se separó - se que ahora mismo estoy abriendo heridas que tenias casi cerradas - dijo desviando la vista a la foto de Sirius que había encima de la chimenea - y que esto te dolerá siempre, siempre. Te amo, Remus John Lupin, jamas olvidé tu segundo nombre, jamas te he olvidado a ti, he soñado contigo cada noche, he vivido con tu espejo todos los dias, y he vivido con la ilusion de tenerte algun día desde siempre y hasta que me muera. Se que he sido un capullo, que he fallado en todo, que he cometido más errores que nadie, que nunca he merecido tu amor tan incodicional, ni tu hombro en mis peores momentos, pero escuchame Remus, te he estado amando en silecio desde siempre, siempre, siempre, he olido tu pelo todos los dias que me fueron posibles, y jamas he querido un futuro que no fuera a tu lado, porque te quiero, más que nadie, te amo Remus, te quiero - y volvio a bersarlo, esta vez de forma más apasionada, pero igual de sincera y cariñosa que la vez anterior. Remus quiero que despues de esto, vayas al lado de Evelín y estes con ella, prometemelo, que cuidarás de mi hija como si fuera tuya, le he hecho saber a Evelín que quiero que seas el padrino de esa criatura, juramelo Remus.

- Lo, lo juro. Pensé...

- No, no Remus, no tengo tiempo, lo sé todo, se todo lo que me tienes que decir, lo sé, pero no hay tiempo, Remus, cuando yo me vaya, tienes que ir con Albus, ve a la casa de la orden, y quedate allí, habrá suficiente seguridad para ti y para el pequeño, Remus, ahora me tengo que ir, te amo mucho, jamas lo olvides, pase lo que pase y escuches lo que escuches, eres lo mejor que ha habido en mi vida.

Sirius se levantó y sin darle tiempo a Remus de seguirle se fue de la casa y se desapareció, Remus quedó quiero muy quieto. Pero en lugar de ponerse a pensar, o de cuestionar todo lo que Sirius le habia dicho, cogió al pequeño y se apareció en Grimauld Place, y entro en la casa que antaño había sido de los padres de Sirius, y de los que ya no quedaba ni las cenizas, entró y se sintió seguro. Allí encontró a Albus, sentado, y aparentando estar calmado.

- Harry esta aquí Señor...

- ¿Harry? Nos pensabamos lo peor, me quedé esperando a que Sirius viniera y diera la cara, pero al parecer, me encuentro con otra cosa... dame al niño, me lo llevo a Hogwarts, es el único lugar seguro que hay ahora para él.

De esta forma, y sin saber nada más Remus fue a casa de Sirius, y dió con Evelín con una gran barriga...

Dicen que el tiempo no pasa en balde, y aquel que lo dijo tenía muchisima razón, todos sufren cambios, hasta Remus... mejore... o peores.

Evelín decidió llevarse a su hija a un mundo muggle, donde los delitos que cometió su padre no fueran conocidos, adoptó el apellido de solterá y dejo de ser la Señora Black, también consiguió que desde la carcel, firmara su separacion, y desde luego se negó a enviarle una foto de la pequeña a su padre, cosa que hizo Remus, porque creyó que era lo correco. A pesar de todo lo que este hizo no se merece que le alejen así de su hija, cada año, le enviaba un foto, junto a una carta de las que no obtenía respuesta. A pesar de esto, él cumlió con su promesa, cuidaba de las dos mujeres como si fueran su familia, y a pesar de las peticiones de Evelín para que se casara con ella, Remus se negó una y otra vez. Él se encargó de que no les faltara de nada, y les daba mucho dinero todos los meses, aunque a ella no le faltaba, pues tenía muchisimos ahorros de cuando trabajó en San Mungo. Sirius se empeñó en que no gastaran nada de lo que ella ganara, por si algun día le hacía falta a la pequeña, así tenían suficiente dinero como para vivir muy bien mucho tiempo, o para vivir modestamente toda la vida. La pequeña Selene se criaba bien, en un colegio muggle y con posibilidades altas de entrar en una buena carrera, la madre le había ocultado a la niña su magia, y le había dicho que su padre murió antes de que naciera, en cuanto a Remus, solo era un amigo de la familia.

Evelín estudió medicina y se hizo doctora para que no tuviera que andar con cuidado con el dinero, y siguió con su vida lo mejor que pudo, hasta que al final no necesitó de Remus, a pesar de que este las visitaba semanalmente.

Hacía 13 años de la última vez que vió a Sirius, y sabiendo que este estaba en la carcel aceptó el trabajo que Albus le ofreció en Hogwarts como profesior contra las artes oscuras, donde conoció a Harry mucho más, y recordo viejos tiempos, y reabrió viejas heridas. Cuando se enteró de que Sirius había escapado de Azkaban, visitó mas amenudo a las jovenes, y Albus les profirió un hechizo protector para que no tuvieran problemas, aunque con la niña elevó la proteccion, solo por si acaso. Cuando se supo toda la verdad, las dos mujeres aceptaron a ver a Sirius, la niña conoció a su padre y al conocer la verdad decidió alejarse de su madre, e irse con Remus. La vuelta del Señor Tenebroso complicó las cosas, y Selene se mantuvo lejos de todo el problema y volvió con su madre. Remus y Sirius se distanciaron por la guerra, y no podían hablar demasiado sobre lo que les unía, pero la guerra acabó y todo cambió, Evelín murió dos años antes de que la guerra acabara, sin conocer lo que sentía Sirius por Remus, pensando que su marido jamás dejo de amarla, que tampoco fue mentira. Remus y Sirius se juntaron e intentaron casarse, aunque el ministerio no cedió, aunque continuaron con el intento, Remus estudió para ser médico en Sant Mungo y lo consiguió, Sirius volvió a ocupar su cargo auror, se compraron una casa y vivieron muy bien, teniendo a su lado a Selene, que abandonó la posibilidad de estudiar magía ya que era demasiado mayor para eso, así siguió sus estudios y fue un buena médica.

Hola, yo me llamo Selene, cirujana del Sants Pevets, en Londres. He escrito esta historia para darles el final feliz que merecieron y que po desgracia, no tuvieron.

Sirius y Remus, no disfrutaron del año y poco que pudieron estar juntos, por una parte la tapadera que tenía Sirius con mi madre se lo impedía, y por otro era la guerra, en la cuel Remus volvió de infiltrado. Ambos pensaban que recuperarían su tiempo, pero año y poco después de la aparición de mi padre, murió en manos de su prima Bellatrix. Remus se suicidó, poco después de acabar la segunda guerra y saberse ganadores, al darse cuenta de que su vida había sido un fracaso, y de que no podría salir adelante nunca. Mi madre, Evelín murió de cáncer tres años después que mi padre.

Hoy en día puedo decir que no estoy sola, Harry me ha apoyado en todo, no hemos tenido una vida muy favorable pero nos ayudamos en lo posible, y me enseña la magia que puede, y yo intento aprender rápido y usarla en mi trabajo, él consiguió ser Auror, como su padre y como el mio.

Creo que Harry no aprueba del todo mi libro, o mi pequeño texto, pues no llega a ser libro y lo he contado todo muy rápido, pero quería que al menos, su grandisima hazaña no quedara oculta, que el amor que vivireron no quedó en nada, fue una Negación de por vida, si, pero ahora pueden amarse eternamente, estén donde estén y saber que pase lo que pase, habrá alguien que vendiga su amor, y que rece por ellos.

-- FIN --


End file.
